Un, deux, trois, nous irons
by Shali-83
Summary: Sanosuke parie à Soji qu'Hijikata fait tout ce que le premier capitaine désire. Soji déclare le contraire.


**T****itre :** Un, deux, trois, nous irons...

**Auteur : **Shali (anonyme Mélandra – Participant 04)

**Fandom :** Peace Maker

**Persos/Couple **: Hijitaka/Soji Okita

**Rating** :

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais je les emprunte à Nanae Chrono le temps d'une fic.

**Prompt donné lors de la session 3 de Obscur-échange (LJ Comm) :** une histoire drôle et mignonne qui montrerait à quel point Okita peut faire ce qu'il veut de son chéri XD

**Notes éventuelles : **Oh le beau sujet *_* J'espère que la fic te plaira ^_^

**oOo**

Kenpachi, Sanosuke et Soji étaient assis devant la chambre de ce dernier, à boire le thé. La discussion avait commencé par un résumé complet des dernières boulettes de ce pauvre Tetsunosuke. Bien qu'ils adoraient le gosse, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de rire à ses dépends. Qui aime bien châtie bien comme dit le dicton.

« Hijikata-san... , commença Kenpachi.

- Hum ?

- Soji, Hijikata-san, il ne peut rien te refuser, tu as remarqué ?

- Ah ? Non, il me refuse des truc aussi, se défendit le capitaine de la première faction. »

Il se récolta un regard lourd de la part de son camarade. Un long silence s'installa avant que Kenpachi ne soupire. Le plus petit des trois s'accouda à la table, se penchant vers son ami.

« Tu veux parier ? demanda-t-il. Moi je te dis, il y a du favoritisme !

- C'est vrai, c'est vrai, hocha de la tête Sanosuke en accord avec son comparse.

- D'accord ! Et on y gagne quoi ?

- Laisse-moi réfléchir... si tu gagnes, je te donne mes repas préparés avec amour par Ayu-nee et ce pendant trois jours, si _je_ gagne c'est toi qui me donnes tes repas.

- Entendu ! dit Soji en levant la main pour sceller le marché.

Ils se serrèrent la main avant de se remettre à parler de tout et de rien mais surtout et encore de Tetsunosuke.

Et quand ils se séparèrent, c'était la fin d'après-midi. Sano et Kenpachi avaient envie d'aller au petit festival que le temple organisé, d'y amener Tetsu pour lui changer les idées. Ils allèrent donc trouver Hijikata avec qui le gamin devait sans doute être encore.

« Commandant, on peut aller au festival avec Tetsu ? Demanda Kenpachi.

- Non.

- Mais mais commandant !!

- Commandant, soyez sympa ! C'est le festival du temple, gémit Sano.

- J'ai dit « non », répondit d'une voix tranchante Hijikata. »

Les deux hommes se mirent à piailler mais il les fit vite dégager. Il poussa un lourd soupir, prenant sa tête dans sa main, ils le fatiguaient...

C'est à ce moment là qu'il entendit le pas léger de Soji. Lui aussi avait le don de le fatiguer. Il se tendit en entendant un « Hijikata-san » chantonné par la voix claire de son second.

« Quoi ? maugréa-t-il.

- Oh, tu es de mauvaise humeur, Hijikata-san.

- Soji, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Le garçon vint s'asseoir juste devant son chef, son cochon dans les bras. Il regarda son supérieur avec ses grands yeux d'enfant espiègle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Soji ? redemanda-t-il.

- Eh bien, je voulais un gros câlin mais je sais que tu n'aimes pas faire ça quand de potentiels voyeurs peuvent intervenir alors je me contenterai juste de te demander : je peux amener Tetsu à la fête du temple ? »

Le commandant soupira. Il le regarda droit dans les yeux. Le regard de Soji brillait de cette lueur malicieuse contre laquelle il ne pouvait rien faire. Il grogna avant de donner son accord. Soji sourit encore plus avant de se lever. Il se pencha pour embrasser sur la joue son chef et s'en alla, content de lui.

Le jeune capitaine sortit de la chambre, veillant à bien fermer la porte coulissante derrière lui. L'air joyeux et chantonnant, il partit chercher Tetsu. Il le trouva en compagnie de Kenpachi et Sanosuke.

« Tetsu-Tetsu, l'appela-t-il. Ca te dit de venir à la fête du temple ?

- C'est vrai Okita-san ? demanda le petit avec des larmes aux yeux.

- Quoi ? s'emporta le capitaine de la dixième faction. Mais Hijikata-san nous l'a refusé !! »

Kenpachi ne répondit rien mais son regard en disait long sur l'échange qui venait d'avoir lieu. Un exemple probant de leur pari.

« Hijikata-san t'a dit oui donc, c'est marrant, nous il vient de refuser ! dit-il d'un ton suspicieux.

- C'est parce que tu l'embêtes tout le temps et que tu n'as pas les bons arguments, rétorqua le capitaine en souriant.

- Ouais, ouais, c'est ça. »

Il mit ses mains dans les poches avant de suivre la petite troupe. Cela faisait un point pour lui, il sentait déjà dans sa bouche le goût délicieux du plat que concocterait Ayu-nee.

* * *

Les jours passèrent et se ressemblèrent.

Hijikata poussa doucement le corps nu de Soji, ce dernier s'enroulant dans la couverture dans un soupir satisfait, et se leva. S'habillant de son kimono noir, il se demanda pourquoi il acceptait toutes les frasques de son amant. Après tout, il était le grand commandant en second du Shinsen Gumi, l'homme que tous craignaient et pourtant, il se laissa lamentablement avoir par ce petit bout d'homme – certes très persuasif mais quand même.

Il s'habille juste pour aller faire sa toilette du matin, ses longs cheveux noués en une queue de cheval haute. Une fois cela fait, il alla déjeuner puis retrouver Kondo-san pour les rapports nocturnes : un groupe de rônins attaquaient les commerçants la nuit. D'habitude, cela ne les touchait pas et la garde de la ville s'en occupait mais ils devenaient trop encombrants, plus violents à chaque attaque. La dernière avait vu la mort d'un commerçant et de sa femme. Il fallait donc désigner une patrouille pour trouver ces samourai sans foi ni loi et s'en débarrasser purement et simplement.

Hijikata avait déjà une idée de qui envoyer mais le souci était que Soji toussait pas mal ces derniers temps, sans doute un coup de froid à se balader en kimono léger pour un mois d'octobre. Donc sa seconde option était Nakagura. Le capitaine de la seconde escouade était tout indiqué.

« Pourquoi ne pas envoyer Soji ? avait demandé Kondo. Cela fait un moment qu'il n'a pas fait de patrouille.

- Non, Nakagura conviendra.

- Tu le couves trop, Toshi, se moqua le commandant. »

Hijikata avait grogné comme à chaque fois. Oui et non... le vice-commandant connaissait la valeur de son capitaine mais il le savait trop emporter dans le combat. Ce n'était pas seulement pour le protéger, pour éviter que son amant ne soit blessé, non c'était aussi pour protéger les autres de la folie qui pouvait le prendre. Bon peut-être aussi pour le garder pour lui... mais cela il ne l'avouerait jamais.

Il était donc retourné dans sa chambre, attendant Kenpachi pour le briefer. Plongé sur son recueil de haiku, essayant vainement d'un trouver un qui lui plairait, il ne sentit pas approcher la menace : Soji lui sauta dessus, pesant de tout son poids sur le dos du vice-commandant en lui entourant le cou de ses bras.

« Coucouuu Hi-ji-ka-ta-san ! chantonna-t-il joyeusement.

- Soji, râla-t-il. Tu es obligé de faire ça ? »

Il tourna le visage vers son second et leva les yeux au ciel devant les grands yeux remplis de larmes. Il soupira. Quel comédien... Il ferma le cahier et le rangea dans la tablette. Soji n'avait toujours pas bouger de sa place.

« Dis pourquoi je m'occupe pas de la patrouille de ce soir ?

- Parce que tu n'arrêtes pas de tousser et qu'il fait froid la nuit.

- Je ne suis pas en sucre ! Je peux bien y aller et puis cela fait trois semaines que je n'ai pas fait de patrouilles. »

Hijikata ferma les yeux. Il n'avait pas tord. Les patrouilles étaient alternées et depuis un moment, c'était toujours les mêmes qui les faisaient. Mais envoyer Soji ce soir...

« J'ai dit non.

- Oooh allez ! S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît !

- J'ai dit... »

Hijikata fixa Soji. Ce dernier avait cet air face auquel il n'arrivait jamais à dire « non ».

« C'est Nakagura qui se charge de la patrouille. Un point c'est tout.

- Mais Hijikata-san, cela fait trois fois cette semaine qu'il y va. Ce n'est qu'une patrouille et je serais couvert chaudement, lui promit-il.

- Soji ce n'est pas qu'une simple patrouille ! s'emporta le chef. »

Il s'arrête quelques secondes, il venait de faire une boulette.

« Ah ? C'est quoi alors ? C'est pour ce groupe de ronin, hein ! Tu as peur que je dérape.

- Laisse tomber.

- Non, j'irais. Arrête de toujours vouloir me protéger, je ne suis plus un gamin. Je vais faire ma part de patrouilles. Si je dois nous débarrasser de ces gêneurs, je le ferais. Je pars à quelle heure ? »

Ils se regardèrent longuement alors que Soji s'asseyait correctement devant lui, sérieux. Il ne voulait pas de favoritisme, pas de traitement de faveur, rien qui n'entrave son rang et son rôle au sein du Shinsen gumi. Hijikata soupira lourdement avant de fermer les yeux, il abdiquait. Soit il donnait l'autorisation à Soji de faire cette patrouille, soit le jeune homme y partirait sans son aval. A choisir, mieux valait la première option.

« A vingt heures. Trouve ces ronin et fais ce qui doit être fait. »

Soji hocha de la tête. Il regarda son amant avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser sur la joue avec un sourire espiègle.

« A ce soir alors !

- Soji... »

Le jeune homme se leva et partit, chantonnant doucement. Le soir allait vite arriver et s'il devait s'occuper des ces intrigants, il lui faudrait avoir son katana aiguisé et sa tenue propre.

* * *

La patrouille avait été une réussite, enfin la mission avait été effectuée : les ronin n'apporteraient plus de conflits dans la ville. La bataille avait été rapide et fatale pour eux.

Soji s'en sortait sans une égratignure comme à chaque fois. Le sang tachait sa tenue mais lavée comme il faut, il n'y paraîtrait plus rien. Après être allé se rincer les mains et le visage et lavé sommairement sa tenue, il retourna tranquillement dans sa chambre.

Allongé sur son futon, il lisait quelques pages empruntées à son chef de fil. Il ne bougea pas quand il l'entendit arriver, un pas léger, presque inaudible.

« Tu as mangé ? demanda le commandant en second. »

Il n'était pas besoin de demander comment s'était déroulée la mission, Hijikata le savait : avec Soji, c'était toujours une réussite.

« Oui, Hijikata-san, mentit sans honte son capitaine. »

Hijikata le fixa, droit dans les yeux, la main crispée sur la porte.

« Tu vas me faire le plaisir d'aller trouver Ayumu afin qu'elle te prépare un repas, lui ordonna-t-il. »

Soji soupira lourdement. Il était allongé sur le ventre, sur son futon. Il roula sur le dos et fixa Hijikata avec son sourire habituel, celui auquel son supérieur ne pouvait résister.

« Hijikata-saaaan, j'ai pas faim.

- Soji... »

Le commandant soupira lourdement. Décidément, son second et amant était un vrai gamin quand il s'y mettait. Il lui fit signe de ne pas bouger et partit lui-même chercher le repas. Quand il revint vingt minutes plus tard, il s'assit à côté de Soji et le lui tendit, intraitable.

Le garçon commença à manger après avoir fait une grimace. Le silence régna le temps du repas. Hijikata suivait chaque mouvement de son camarade, tenant à ce qu'il ne reste rien dans l'assiette. Il avait très souvent l'impression d'avoir un môme de cinq ans face à lui.

Une fois le repas terminé, Soji se rallongea sur son futon avant de fixer son supérieur avec un petit sourire.

« Dis, Hijikata-san ? Tu me bordes ?

- Soji..., soupira le grand chef. »

Mais il le fit quand même. Ses mains remirent correctement en place la couverture, la tirant à quatre épingles pour que le jeune homme puisse dormir sans avoir froid.

Soji sourit grandement. Bon, Kenpachi avait peut-être raison, Hijikata acceptait souvent de faire ce qu'il voulait.

« Dis Hijikata-san ? Tu me fais un bisou ? »

Un lourd soupir passa les lèvres du commandant mais il se pencha et embrassa Soji sur le front.

« Maintenant tu dors ! lui ordonna-t-il.

- Non mais pas là.

- Pardon ? »

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Soji déposait un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, avec un petit sourire mutin. Le commandant resta interdit quelques secondes. Deux bras s'enroulèrent autour de son cou et le baiser devint plus intense. Les joues légèrement rougies de gêne, Hijikata se détacha et bougonna.

« Dors.

- Bonne nuit, mon chéri ! rit le second. »

Hijikata soupira lourdement en quittant la pièce. Soji était parfois bien capricieux. Le baiser l'avait pris de cours et puis pourquoi l'embrassait-il si soudainement alors que quelqu'un aurait pu entrer ? Hijikata-san, bien qu'il appréciait les moments d'intimité avec son second, n'était malgré tout pas aussi extraverti et démonstratif. Il allait devoir sévir un peu pour que le premier capitaine arrête ses âneries.

Dans son futon, Soji tortillait une de ses longues mèches de cheveux autour de son doigt. Finalement, Kenpachi avait entièrement raison : Hijikata-san faisait tout ce qu'il voulait et désirait.

« Un deux trois... nous irons chez moi... quatre cinq six... pour une p'tite surprise... hum je vais devoir donner mon repas spécialement préparé par Ayu-nee à Kenpachi, se lamenta-t-il. »

Il pourra toujours demander à Hijikata de mettre l'autre capitaine de corvée afin de ne pas partager. Après tout, il fallait bien prouver une nouvelle fois que le commandant en second faisait tout ce que le premier capitaine voulait.

**FIN**

**Shali**


End file.
